world_of_kuku_and_yayafandomcom-20200213-history
Keo-an
About Keo-an (or her full name, Keo-an Shi Yeonhwa) is a loveable fashionable fox in the World of Kuku and Yaya. Keo-an can be trippy, smooth-sailing, insecure and warm-hearted at the same time. She is deeply related to Luke and Clara from Princess Pring in the Birthday Kingdom, but there is no true evidence for that. Keo-an loves Kuku and Yaya and treats as if they are her sister and brother. Senbonzakura's relationship towards Keo-an is heart-warming and deeply affectionate in 200 ways if not more. Keo-an has some trippy moments and some medical conditions as if she is allergic to the following; * Mold * Raw food * Potato chips * Cabbage Any one of these foods can either make her sick or kill her eventually. Keo-an stands perfectly still away from the foods that she is allergic to. Keo-an's mother and father were seen in the intro and outro of the theme along with the Pilots of the series. In short 3-5 minutes pilot episodes which introduces the characters to the viewers, Keo-an's mother was only shown in her father was absent until episode 3 of the World of Kuku and Yaya as a background character. However, Keo-an is one lovable Fox that you do not ever in a million years want to make upset, because when she gets upset she cannot go back until three weeks from then. Personality Keo-an's personality is very shifting. On certain short episodes, Keo-an had mental breakdowns for whatever reasons that may vary. Keo-an's mother, as a child, had a rough childhood as if she’s been bullied in school, treated different from others and also had mental breakdowns. Keo-an, in Time Crunch, was looking for Shinyo and was on the urge of breaking into tears as well is looking for Aaro’s owner. Keo-an's personality throughout the pilots have been defined of being happy, sad, slightly angry and disappointed. In real time, Keo-an's happiness only occurs when she is deeply proud of herself (or others) and is very successful in anything that she couldn’t get before. Kuku and Yaya treats Keo-an very well to keep her happiness managed. When Keo-an is sad or upset, she tends to cry, urge of breaking out in tears or throws a tantrum. Keo-an's sadness cannot be managed by Kuku and Yaya whatsoever. Princess Senbonzakura had Keo-an's dejection always under control and as well as her sadness. In some pilots, Keo-an was so upset with whatever went on she couldn’t focus and went through what is called her SI-PHASE. When Keo-an is angry or vexed, she is less likely to do anything that she’d possibly regret. Keo-an for some reason gets along with others better after being vexed for a minimum amount of time. Disappointment to Keo-an is just like doing something and regretting it. Keo-an loves to read, write stories, draw and cook. When one of those things she fails at doing makes her very disappointed in herself. Keo-an, for the most part, is either happy or neutral, depending on how you look at her, and is probably rated the #1 best character just because of her emotions. Appearance Keo-an's clothing is very changeable believe it or not. Keo-an sometimes wear a pink and white checkered dress a white coat and light-pink Mary-Janes. When she cooks or go to events of The World Of Kuku and Yaya, she will often wear a purple dress with indigo flats with a large violet bow on her neck. Her walk-around clothes are described as a white overall like dress with a yellow and white striped shirt and yellow shoes with a yellow bow. Yes, her favorite color is yellow. Not to mention that Keo-an's fur is a light yellow. Keo-an has an outfit that has never been worn before but has been seen in many pictures. Anyhow, Keo-an's appearance is similar to Clara and Luke and possibly Latsu Baski. But this sweet caregiving fox is always well dressed for any occasion. Additional Information Additionally, Clara and Luke may or may not be related to Keo-an. Test results from fans who never heard of Princess Pring in the Birthday Kingdom claims that Keo-an is not related to Clara nor Luke. In fact, Clara and Luke may not even know Keo-an for the most part. Also, Kuku and Yaya have claimed that Keo-an may be one of those foxes who’ve never experience outside of their house before. But that is told as well as false. As mentioned earlier, Keo-an always dress neat and nice for events such as; The YKK Fair, South Korea’s Food Market, Cherry Trees Festival etc. Keo-an is always looking forward to fun days and maneuver weeks. Keo-an, without a doubt, is probably planning out these special events for everyone in the World of Kuku and Yaya.